Come Home Soon
by ianmoonexx
Summary: Puck is a solider deployed across the country during the war. Kurt is his husband who has to stay with their son. Everyone once in a while Puck gets a chance to video chat instead of just getting to hear their voices. A/N I don't know if I should continue


"When do you think you'll be able to come home?"

Kurt and his son sat in front of the computer on skype. This was how they talked to Presley's father for the last year or so. It hurt Kurt not being able to hug his boyfriend and feel his arms around him when he went to bed. Presley was always snuggled in his bed with him either from night terrors about his dad or because he could hear Kurt sobbing. It was difficult. Not knowing what was happening and if he'd ever come home.

"Hopefully soon." Noah smiled softly and wiped at his eyes. The badass. Noah Puckerman. Who knew he'd fall in love with Kurt and have a child with him. By the time Presley was able to walk Noah had to leave to go off to war. He hated having to leave Kurt alone but he knew that Burt and his family would help out as much as possible. Biting his lip he tried to stop the tears as he watched Presley coloring on a piece of paper Kurt handed him almost an hour into their video chat.

"I want you home now, daddy." His son looked up from the paper and shifted a bit making Kurt make an "onf" sound when he slammed himself against his chest. "I don't like you gone." Pressing a hand to the screen he smiled at the small boy and chuckled a bit.

"What did daddy tell you last time?" Presley placed his hand on the screen where his dad had his hand and smiled.

"I have to keep poppa safe and be strong." As Noah nodded Kurt sniffled a bit and wiped at his eyes.

"That's right! Now show me your guns!" Sitting up in his chair Noah held up his arms and bent them as his son did the same. Kurt rolled his eyes at the act and chuckled. "That's my boy! Why don't you go play? Let me and poppa talk alone." Blowing his son a kiss as the boy kissed the screen he claimed off of Kurt's lap and ran to his room to play.

"Think you'll be home for his birthday?" Leaning on the desk Kurt pulled his legs under him and watched as a few of the soldiers walked around Noah.

"I'm prying I can. I miss you both like crazy." Rubbing his eyes under his glasses Noah sighed deeply. "How is everything. Work? School? Family?" Noah leaned back in his chair and yawned, covering his mouth as he did so.

"Work: feels like I never get a break. School: He's still having trouble with sitting still and tends to misbehave when he gets under stress. Oh and he did get in a fight with Sam's kid the other day because he took your picture out of his pocket. Family: your dad called a few days ago. Said something about stopping by with an early birthday present for Pres because he will be leaving soon to go back on tour. My family is the same. Sara has me making her prom dress." Kurt rambled on a bit, plucking things off on his pictures as he spoke. He rubbed at his eyebrow as he thought of anything else he needed to tell Noah. Sighing he pulled his legs to his chest and hugged them. "I think that's it."

"He's still carrying around that picture?" Noah's eyebrows shut up when Kurt nodded. Rubbing the back of his neck he groaned and shook his head. "I hate that he has to even carry the fucking thing. I should be there when he gets home from school; when you get home from work with him. This is bullshit. I was suppose to be back weeks ago."

"Babe, calm down. You'll be home soon and that's what matters. I should be getting him to bed though." Hearing Noah get upset made him tear up a little more. Smiling softly he wiped at his eyes and sniffled.

"Shit, Kurt, don't cry." Leaning forward he ran a hand on his newly shaved head and sighed as a few tears slipped down his own face. "I love you. I'll try calling tomorrow if I can."

"It's not like I can help the water works babe. Love you too." Setting his feet on the ground he turned his head and yelled towards the living room. "Presley! Come tell your dad bye." A few seconds later the little boy was crawling onto Kurt's lap touching the computer screen.

"Be safe daddy!" Noah touched the screen also and smiled at his son. They exchanged goodbyes and a few of the soldiers around them that knew them peeked in on the conversation to tell them bye as well. Presley told them thank you as he claimed down from Kurt's lap again. Disconnecting with Noah, Kurt rubbed his face and gripped his hair in frustration. He missed Noah to the point it broke his heart over and over again. Wiping at his eyes he stood up.

"Alright, bed time." Following Presley into his room he picked up the book on his desk and began reading it. After a few chapters Kurt looked over and saw his son asleep. Kissing his forehead he whispered a soft goodnight and made his way to his own bedroom. Crawling into the bed he pulled the body pillow close to him as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
